Memories Come Rushing Back
by LuluizEmo
Summary: Daryl's new group meets a long lost friend from a long time *cough* last month *cough* ago, Alex. His mistake seems to stay with them, though. What will Alex think? DarylxOC. I own the following: Alex, Starr, Yuna, Kassy, Jonelle, Janson, Dianna, Manny, Trent, Zac, Harrison, Karley, etc. I DO NOT own Daryl, etc. (Too many characters to list) or AMC's The Walking Dead. LOVE YA BROS
1. Chapter 1

The sun shone in my eyes, the branches whipped at my legs, and my elbows were skinned and hurt like hell, but that didn't stop me at all. I was determined to find shelter. I was running as fast as I could. I wasn't running from _them_. I wasn't running from anything. I just felt my stamina building up and my energy increasing, I just felt the need. My name is Alex Crewe. If you are curious and need a description, I have waist length brown hair that in this occasion is tied up in a braided ponytail. My pack was making my shoulders ache. I had finally come upon something. It was an army camp. My trustworthy book told me that. Any place with electric fences, patrollers surveying the area, and extremely large guns, is an army camp. Except there was no patrollers. Just the good ol' flesh eating bastards. I chickened out and ran the other way, just to run into the one thing that scares me the most. Anyone who looks like they're about to kill me. Mental sigh. I yet again chickened out and backed up against the fence and got grabbed. The familiar man pointed his crossbow at me and shot the arrow. Everything went black.

XxThe Walking DeadxXxChapter 1xX

"Hey! Wake up!" I felt warm hands grip my shoulders. I rolled my head around then felt the hand slap me.

"Ow! What the fuck was that for!?" I shot up and opened my eyes and saw the face I thought I wouldn't see again.

"Heh, sorry."

"Where's my stuff?" He handed me my blue pack. "Thanks. You didn't touch anything, did you?" The familiar man shook his head.

"Alex, I-I never got to apologize before you-" His emotion changed to sympathy.

"No need. I'll be out of your hair sometime soon." I stood up and looked at my surroundings, noticing I was in the army camp. I looked back at him and stared into his blue eyes. He smiled and leaned in. Our lips touched the slightest bit when a woman walked in.

"Daryl. C'mon. Zac wants you." She slurred.

"Um, come with me. Meet some people." I grabbed my pack and walked out of the tent and towards a small gathering near the empty firepit. I sat down next to a little girl. She looked up.

"Hi." She smiled the brightest smile I've ever seen.

"Hello." I looked at her.

"What's your name?"

"Alex. Call me Lexi. What's yours?"

"Jonelle."

"That's a very pretty name." Her smile faded when she looked past me. She screeched and hid behind me. I searched for my gun, but it wasn't there. The bastard got closer until it was hovering over me. He just stared at me, I looked down at myself, I wasn't covered. I was clean and in new clothes.

"What do you want?" I whispered. He shook his head.

"Nothing." He replied.

"Y-you can talk?" I recognized his features, somehow.

"You need to listen to me. Infidelity wasn't my intention. But we weren't together."

"You're going to need a better excuse." But before he could answer, he fell sideways. I looked over at him, dead. I've always wished it was that way before. I shook my head. "Poor bastard." I muttered under my breath.

"He 'bout fucking killed you!" Daryl said, giving me his hand. I took it and shrugged.

"Well, he didn't." Daryl rolled his eyes.

"Stupid bitch." He huffed silently. Jonelle stood up and brushed herself off.

"He's bipolar." She cocked her head. "Do you like him?" I sighed.

"I don't know." I remembered his blue eyes, his smile, and his brown hair. To be honest, he was everything I wanted, and at the same time, _not__. Time to forget_. I sighed and shook my head then realized something. _Maybe things will be different_. I took in a deep breath and stared at the sky, praying that it is. But praying wouldn't do me any good now._  
_

XxThe Walking DeadxXxChapter 1xX

_What have I done?_ I repeated that phrase over and over again, still not knowing the answer. What _have_ I done, really? It surprises me somehow. What happened last month wasn't my fault, and I _may _have called her a bitch, but she _did_ almost get killed. I was trying to protect her. I didn't really have time to think about it, because she walked in. The shiny brown hair, the beautiful blue eyes. She's perfect.

"Look, I'm sorry I called you a bitch." She smiled weakly.

"It's fine." She zipped up the tent and walked out. When she's around me, my knees get weak. I can barely stand.

**SOOOO SOWY IT'S SHORT D: Will update in about 30 minutes er somethin'. n.n Wuv you all! Bad words are Crewe/Dixon mouth o3o. Deal with it. Allsoo sorry there's no real romance. Just almost romance .-. Next Next Chapter'll be a flashback :3 DUN GIVE ME CREDIT 4 IDEA. I got it from Broken Skylit Lights' Ghost Orchid.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Woot! 50 views in 2 hours! Thank you all! I love you guys SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO much! So sorry last chapter was short. I wanted to write, but we had no internet. I'll make this one longer! Promise!**

God I hate the sun. It burns the back of my neck and makes me soaking wet. This day in particular we were going to have a _lot_ of sun. We were planning on making are way to an island. Swanson Island. We were in Georgia, and Swanson Island is near Arizona, and California.

"We're going to need a lot of gas." The part-time leader of the group, Janson, had lost his wife, daughters, and son. So I can imagine his pain. I was tired. Jonelle had woke me up really early. Daryl was telling me that Manny was Jonelle's dad and since he died she's been soft and fragile. The day we were planning on leaving the camp was bad planning. There was a herd that passed through the camp, so we lost some people. We lost 3. There was a total of 16 people in our group -including me-now. The people we lost were Dianna, Harrison, and Trent. I didn't know them very well. But Starr seemed affected from losing Harrison and Dianna. Trent wasn't close to the group, he mostly just stayed in his tent most of the time.

We had two vehicles that seemed untouched. They had gas and all. Full package. But we weren't taking any damn chances. So, we knew what we had to do. Starr wasn't going to come, so we had to leave her. We were gathered around the dying campfire, talking. The sun was setting over the horizon. It was quite beautiful.

"Why can't we just go to the fucking Caribbean? Somewhere in the Bahamas or some shit like that." Daryl argued.

"We'd have to travel downward! 70% chance some prick stole the boats and sunk them or died somehow with. No. Fucking. Success." Janson replied angrily. Daryl put his hand on my shoulder reassuringly as I chewed my lip. He looked down at me and nodded. My eyes darted around the room, worried. I never really did feel comfortable around Daryl. I just can't after what happened a month ago. He saw me fidget and took his arm away. My breathing settled and I calmed down. I looked over to Daryl. He smiled back. _Maybe he's trying to forgive and forget._ I sighed.*

***That quote will be included soon. ****J Enjoying so far?**

_Nothing _can_ change what happened. I can't stay. Not now. Not with him. I just…can't_. I burst out into tears and went running for my tent.

"Alex! Alex!" Daryl called, chasing after me. I entered the tent and hid facing the wall under the covers. "Alex? What's wrong?" I sobbed harder into the soft pillow. "Lexi?" I paused. It had been too long since he'd called me Lexi.

**_Flashback: _(Not of what happened last month)**

**_I kicked the ground as I swung. "Why does everyone hate me? What did I do to them?" I kicked the ground harder. "Why won't they accept me?" I saw someone's feet and looked up. This face was familiar. He was in my class._**

**_"Hi." He said shyly._**

**_"Well that's new." I muttered._**

**_"What is?" His eye twinkled._**

**_"No one talks to me. Unless it's 'You stupid, worthless, good for nothing bitch'." I sighed._**

**_"Name's Daryl." He smiled._**

**_"Alex." I smiled back. "Y-you can call me Lexi." I said, my voice becoming more confident. Daryl sat on the swing next to me._**

**_"So Lexi, why're ya here?"_**

**_"This is where I come to contemplate." I muttered, staring at the small dent I had made in the dirt._**

**_"Wanna go home together?"_**

**_"S-sure." I stood up and grabbed my bag. _**

"Alex?!" Daryl shook me.

"Go. Away." I muttered.

"No. Not 'til ya tell me what's wrong."

"You'll have to stay then."

"Alex, I've known ya since we were in 6th grade. I know something's up. What's this about?" He pulled the blankets back and stroked my hair.

"Last month." I whimpered. Daryl sighed.

"I knew it. Listen, we weren't together. After we broke up I was so mad, and this girl wanted to hook up with me for a while, so I said yes. Alex, I'm sorry. I didn't know how much it meant to you." I could see tears on the brim of falling.

"We didn't break up! I told you, I specifically said, 'I need some time to figure things out.' But you go and hook up! Why, though?" I cried.

"I-I don't know." I felt the tears on my cheeks. I grabbed a hunting knife out of my back pocket and held it to my back. "Alex, I'm sorry!" I felt the knife dig through the skin. I let out a screech as everyone rushed in.

"Lexi!" Jonelle cried.

XxWalking DeadxXxChapter 1Xx

"Karley? Is she going to be okay?" I heard Daryl's muffled voice after the creak of a door. I slowly opened my eyes and blinked.

"Daryl." I breathed. He rushed over to me. "Get me," I winced. "Get me a bandage." He looked at me funny, then reached for one and handed it to me. I took it and felt my stab wound. It wasn't deep. I pressed the bandage on my cut and stood up.

"Woah, woah, woah. Sit back down!" He ordered. I shook my head. I felt my feet wobble, but I steadied myself with Daryl's shoulder. He frowned down at me as I tried to maintain balance. I started to walk, slowly, but steadily. I looked around and saw Karley had left. His frown faded into a smile. I stared up at him, deep into his eyes. I felt his lips, and let his hands caress me around my body. ~

**Not gonna include the smex part cuz my idea of it was…weird. Dealllll wid it BRUHHSS! Thank you all mah faves, follows, and reviews OF THE FUTTUURREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ! Thank you, thank you, thank you! LUV YOU SON OF A FEMALE DOGS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**UMG STUPID NIGHTTIME! Here's the moment you bruhs have been waiting fooorrrr! *drum roll* THE FLASHBACK *cha-ching* Here you bros go.**

_I cried into my sleeves for a few seconds then opened up the nerve to apologize. I straightened up and grabbed the necklace Daryl had bought me for my 21st birthday, which was the most recent. I put it on and straightened out my hair. I shivered in the cold air once I exited the house. I quietly walked across the street. _J-Walking._ I thought. I chuckled silently to myself. I followed the trail into the forest and saw Daryl's small cabin and smiled. I leaned against a tree, wondering what I would do. I heard something coming from the house and knocked on the door lightly. It creaked open a bit. I looked down at my wet Converse. My hair was soaked._

_"Daryl?" I asked, walking inside the house. Then I heard the noises louder, there were moans, chuckles, and the sound of kissing. I opened the door to see Daryl with a woman._

_"Alex!" All I could do was biting my lip and covering my mouth with my sleeves and back away. I closed the door, only for it to be opened a few seconds after. I yanked the necklace off my neck and threw it at Daryl._

_"I have no words." I whispered softly. He gave me a sympathetic look._

_"Alex, I'm sorry. Alex!" I ran out the door before he could finish, dodging trees, bushes, and rocks. I reached the street to see Daryl close behind me. **(He's covered up. GOD that'd be embarrassing)** I ran across the street only to have a car graze my leg. The cut was large and I fell to the ground, as Daryl caught up. When his hand touched me, I scooted away. When he came too close I shot up and made a run for the door. I closed it behind me and sobbed into my sleeve hard. **(Lots of sleeve work) **"Open the door!" The door shook as Daryl pounded his fist on it. I ran over to my room as fast as I could and shut the door. The pounding stopped, and it sounded like something is being punched. I looked outside of the window, to see something weird, there were people. Not _real, alive_ people. _Undead_ people. I quietly closed my curtains and looked for a weapon. Nothing. Then I thought about getting a survival pack. I silently opened the door, and made my way to the kitchen. I grabbed my army pack that Daryl gave me for our first hunting trip together. I grabbed everything I could, cans of soup, 2 gallons of milk, knives, a first-aid kit, clothes, memories. I knew I might not be coming back for a long time._

**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…how'd you bros like it? Kind of makes the woman and Daryl seem like bitch-es. Poor, poor, poor, poor, poor, poor, poor, poor, poor, poor, poor, Alex. WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLL…G-bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Whhadddyyyaaa think of DIS?! Hope ya like it ducklings!**

I looked over to Daryl, who was sound asleep in the cot. I felt my tears fall. One hit Daryl and he fidgeted. I looked for a weapon in his bag, and found my necklace with a message scribbled on: _Alex, I'm sorry for what I did. I was mad. I wasn't thinking. But, for those 3 months we were together, they were the best. Daryl._ I cried harder, but silently, careful not to wake Daryl. I took the necklace looked around. There was nothing to write with, except a small whiteboard in the corner. I took the green marker and started to write: _Daryl, what you did was wrong. I understand that you weren't thinking. But I can't forgive and forget yet. It's too soon. Bye, Alex._ As I wrote the last words, I heard a rustle outside. I quickly packed my things and glanced back at Daryl. _Why do you have to be so damn charming?_ I ran outside of the tent and headed out which made the fence clatter. A few seconds later some people walked out of their tents, including Daryl.

"Alex?" He called. "Alex?" I quickly hid in the bushes.

"Daryl, she left. I saw her." He clutched his head.

"No! No! Not her! We have to go find her! Which way'd she go?" No one answered. "Which way did she go!?" He yelled, his voice getting louder. Something grabbed my shoulder and I screamed. "There! I saw her hair!" I shook my head and stabbed the walker with a buck knife I found. I ran. _Same thing that happened 3 months ago. I have to find somewhere safe. Now._ Again, the bushes whipped my legs. I heard footsteps behind me. I kept running until I came to a clearing. I was exposed. I kept running. I ran into a street to see a car coming. I started waving. I didn't shout. Too loud. The car came to a halt and the window opened. I looked back and saw two other vehicles. One was a blue-ish minivan, another was a red station wagon, and a motorcycle with a familiar face on it. The man on the bike stared at me.

"Al?" I ran up to Merle.

"Hi." A look of worry spread across his face.

"Where's my lil' brother?" I blinked back tears.

"I ran away. I need to find a safe place."

"Is it about him an' that bitch?" I nodded. He put his arm on my shoulder and looked back towards the forest where I came out.

"I never pictured you as the sentiment kinda person." He chuckled.

"Well, when you and him dated, it kinda made you mah lil' sis." I smiled up at him as he jumped on his motorcycle. "Hop on."

"We lost her. We _fucking_ lost her! What will we do if she ends up like Trent? Dianna? How 'bout Warren? He was lost in the fucking woods for how many days? Manny thought we'd find him, but he ended. Up. Dead." Kassy put a hand on Daryl's shoulder and grinned.

"Sweets, you still got me! Remember?" He grinned back at her.

"What the fuck? Just because we might not find her, like, ever, doesn't mean you can hook up! Lex-Lexi, she was like a mother to me! Daryl, if it were you lost out there, would you want Alex to hook up with Ian? Jesus Christ!" Everyone stared at the small child.

"Jonelle! Fuck? Really?" Jonelle nodded and groaned.

"The kid has a point, Daryl." Yuna agreed.

"He doesn't need you people to tell him what to do!" Daryl just stood there, not saying a word. "Right Daryl?" Kassy smirked.

"She isn't lost. She ran away! She left me a note, said '_Daryl, what you did was wrong. I understand that you weren't thinking. But I can't forgive and forget yet. It's too soon._' Means she's givin' up!" Kassy smirked in success.

"Do what you want. But she did say 'It's too soon.' That means she might come around. When she comes back, and sees you're having sexy time with Katty, then what's she gonna think?" Kassy scoffed.

"My name is Kassy, Yuna." Yuna rolled her eyes. Daryl just sighed.

"C'mon Kass." Daryl and Kassy walked to a tent, just to 'enjoy' each other. By enjoy, I mean fuck each other until they see blood.

"What's Alex gonna think when we let Daryl hook up with the slut? Have you _seen_ that girl's temper? She'll fucking murder Kassy!" Yuna cried. Starr looked over to the tent, where various indescribable noises were being made.

"Yuna, Jo, wanna look?" Jonelle grinned.

"I heard some vehicles up the road. Maybe we should follow the noise?" Yuna asked. Jonelle and Starr nodded in agreement. 3 hours later, they came across a road with trees above, blocking the sky. The sun was setting, and they saw a campfire down the street, and they were positive Alex was there. After 3 deaths of -as Alex calls them- flesh-eating bastards, 30 miles walked, and 4 hours spent looking, they finally found Alex.

"Lexi!" Jonelle cried as she saw her.

"Yuna? Starr? Jonelle? How'd you find me?" Yuna groaned.

"4 fucking hours _by foot_." Alex chuckled.

"How's Daryl taking it?"

"Not well. Sort of." Alex cocked her head.

"How so?" Starr gulped.

"You don't wanna know." Alex's smile faded.

"What happened?"

"It's horrible!" Jonelle ran into Alex and hugged her waist and cried. Alex knelt down.

"Sweetie, you have to tell me."

"It's the girl. She's back."

"What girl?"

"The girl-the girl you were telling me about. Her and Daryl..." Her voice cracked.

"Shit! I fucking knew he'd do that!" She shouted, kicking the wall. A tall man put his hand on her head.

"Woah there lil sis. Calm down. My lil brother wouldn't do that." Jonelle nodded vigorously.

"Yes he would. Wait. If your her brother, and Daryl's your brother, wouldn't that make Daryl Alex's brother?" The man shook his head.

"Sister in law. Daryl and she dated, so she felt like a sister ta me. Name's Merle."

"Jonelle. This is Starr and Yuna."

"Well, Starr and Yuna. Mind takin' me ta see mah lil brotha?" Yuna shook her head and shrugged.

"You can. Mind if we take a car, somethin'?" Merle nodded.

"Lex and Jonelle can hitch a ride on my motorcycle. Glenn, mind takin' Yuna and Starr to that Army Camp?" Glenn nodded.

"Now?" Yuna felt a blush creep over her face. That always happened when someone did something for her. Especially a boy.

"Yea." Starr noticed a brunette was comforting Alex.

"Let's go." Alex sniffed. She wiped the tears away with her hands and hopped onto the back of Merle's motorcycle.

"Daryl! Come on! You did it last month! Please!" Daryl turned around and gave one last kiss to Kassy.

"I shouldn't be doing this. Let's just pray to god Alex doesn't find out." He said as he slipped his clothes back on. Kassy put her 'undergarments' on. **(Don't wanna say the word)**

"You're such a buzzkill." Daryl groaned.

"You're a slut!" She gasped.

"Just for that, I'm not having sex with you anymore!"

"Good! I don't fucking need you!" He growled.

"Please, you can't go one. Fucking. Day! You couldn't the other day, and you can't now! Once you find out that bitch is dead, you'll come begging on your knees! The bitch isn't near as good as me! That's what you said!" Daryl groaned.

"I never fucking said that! You're actually pretty bad for a stripper!" Kassy scoffed.

"Not as bad as a fucking whore! Yea! I saw her! She did it with an employee!"

"Employee from where?"

"The CEO of the Corporate Towers."

"She wouldn't! She's better than you! The only reason I did this was because I. Was. Mad! I don't give a fuck about you! You get bit. Shoot you in the head. I know Alex wouldn't get bit, because A, she's not a fat whore, B, She doesn't have sex every fucking day, and C, she actually has the nerve to kill people! She has more balls than you'll ever have!"

"I'm a fucking girl! I don't have a fucking dick!" Daryl rolled his eyes.

"She has a good heart. If I died you wouldn't give a fuck. She would. Just admit it! You don't give a shit, do you!?" Alex listened closely.

"Do you think they're okay?" She whispered. Jonelle shrugged. Alex quietly unzipped the tent enough for her to fit in if there was trouble. Kassy was about to throw a punch when Alex jumped in and got hit and knocked out cold.

"What the fuck!?" Daryl cried, rushing to her aid. Jonelle came dashing in without hesitation.

"Daryl. Was everything you said, was it, was it true?" She asked. Daryl nodded. Alex almost smirked at her success of playing unconscious.

"You still...ya know." He nodded again. "But why?"

"Same reason as last time."

"You were mad? Really? Daryl, when she wakes up the first thing she's gonna do is give you the hardest punch. Then she might give you a kiss like in those movies."

"Who knows what she'll do."

"Little brother? Is Al okay?" Daryl jumped up to see Merle.

"What did you do to her?" Merle surrendered. Wide-eyed.

"Nothing." He stammered.

"I'm going to ask again and I want a true answer. What did you do to her?" Merle shook his head.

"Baby brother, I did nothing. Swear to the cross of mama." Daryl grunted. "Well, it's nice ta see ya too." Merle chuckled. "She was worrying her pretty lil head off 'bout you. Ya know, you should be more careful 'bout who ya do it with."

"I was mad!" He retorted.

"Well, you shoulda seen her hissy fit when the kid told her."

"Told 'er what?"

"Bout you and the bitch."

"Figures. That girls gotta loud mouth."

"What about me?" Kassy slurred.

"Ya know, I don't really know your name, but my baby brotha' ain't interested."

"I'm gonna fucking leave. Now." Daryl gave a small wave.

"We should help Alex. She's pretty sensitive." This time, Alex was unconscious. Close to death.

**UMG BITCH! And the biggest Smart-ass lying motherfucking slut award goes to Kassy! Left chu suspenesed! Soooooooooooooooooooo...**

**MAJOR SPOILER:**

**Alex can't die because she's the most important character .-.**


	5. Chapter 5

I'm sure my breathing stopped. For at least a second. My cut had opened up. The 'Things wrong with my life' list is growing. Sadly enough, Daryl's on it. One more thing I'm sure about is my feelings for Daryl are one of many things not growing. It's actually decreasing very fast. Sometimes I get aggravated by him too much. When I wake up, I swear I'm going to punch him so hard. But like Jonelle mentioned, I'm going to kiss him. I guess a part of me still loves him. I woke up to him. His hand was in mine, and I felt his breathing. I heard him talk to me for a while.

"I don't know if you can hear me," He let out a weak laugh. "but I need you to know that I...that...I love you." I squeezed his hand.

"I love you too." I breathed. I opened my eyes to see his smiling face, swollen eyes, and the same foresty smell. "But, like I promised myself..." I gave him a punch and he scowled. "That's for Kassy." I gave him a deep, meaningful kiss. "That's for everything else." His scowl grew into a smile again.

**Shud I end it here? :o Naaawww we need to see how it goes for Alex and Daryl. Merle's mean to Daryl and nice to Alex. HOW DOES THAT FUCKING WORK!? D: Mkay let's skip to...hm...*checks watch* 5 hours 32 minutes later, shall we? Exactly 3:57. Let's set it out for you, Alex has recovered *not fully* and she's trying to convince Daryl not to go on a hunting trip alone. She just doesn't want 'im to go at all. Heh. It's gonna be set out like that time when Daryl went to look for Stupid Sophia Peletier and ended up hallucinating. He won't be injured that bad. In fact, he won't be injured at all. I jus dun liek eet. :o OH DEAR! BTW There's no farm .-. Not yet that is. Glenn likes Yuna instead of Maggie. Someday...Ya know how Glenn's Korean? Yuna's Korean too!** **ONWARD WITH THE STARY!****  
**

"Daryl! Now is _not_ the time to be wandering off into the woods _alone_! Are you an idiot!?" Daryl scoffed. "Jus' because you _think_ yur tough, doesn't mean you are." I turned around with my arms crossed and walked back towards Jonelle. I heard the clatter of a fence and Daryl was gone.

"'S he leaving for good?" I shook my head.

"Goin' out huntin'. For all he knows he could just be askin' ta get hurt. I'll just be that housewife who always cleans up after her husband. Also who cleans up her husband." I sighed.

"Housewife? Husband? Oh my god! Did he-?" I shook my head.

"In this world, I don't **(Might as well cross the don't out. Know what I mean?) **think he's gonna go to a jewelry store ta get a ring. But, who knows really? I just hope so." We were interrupted by a familiar squeaky voice.

"Glenn just said he loves me!" She squealed. I stared at her.

"Whaddya say back?" Yuna's smile grew huge.

"I told him I loved him too, silly!" I returned a warm smile.

"That's beautiful Yuna, it really is." She gave me a hug around the neck.

"Thanks!" She ran back up.

"Too. Much. Sugar." Jonelle muttered. I chuckled and ruffled her hair.

"Ya know what I miss?" She looked over to me. "Other People." We laughed and looked over to the fence to see a battered Daryl. "Daryl? Oh god." He groaned.

"Help." I opened the gate and closed it behind him. He gave me a hug. "You're the reason I came back." I looked up at him.

"Why me?" He gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"'Cause I love ya." I closed my eyes and gave him a huge hug around his chest, which is where I came up to, sadly enough.

"I love you too." I whispered. "Whaddya get?" He gave a mischevious smirk.

"Surprise." I looked over to Jonelle as she winked. I gave him a small peck.

"How 'bout after dinner 'round the campfire?" I chuckled. He nodded.

"After dinner 'round the campfire it is, darlin'." I smiled. Even though Kassy existed, all I could think about was the surprise *cough cough* wedding ring *cough cough*. But hey, ya never know do ya? I sat on a log next to Daryl, my leg shaking, and my brain felt like. Mush. I guess. Daryl saw I was nervous and patted my leg.

"Let's skip to the surprise, c'mon." I smiled and took his hand.

When we were inside the tent, he knelt down and pulled out a ring and said. "Will you-" I interrupted.

"Yes. Yes I will." He smiled and stuck the ring on my finger.

**(Next part is sex. No paid attention ^-^ Something like Daryl roughly kisses her, planting her on the makeshift cot, takes off her clothing as she takes off his, they stay in that position for a while as they drift off to sleep next to each other happily)**

The morning I woke up I saw Daryl wasn't next to me like he always is, was, I mean. I sighed. Maybe he doesn't care much. Kassy's still here, she didn't exactly want to leave. And she looks like she's been building up the nerve to speak to me. I pulled a book from my bag and started reading. I looked up to see Daryl and Kassy.

"Kassy wanted to say something to you." He grunted and left.

"Lemme guess. It starts with Keep and ends with Man." I said, my eyes not leaving the book.

"No. I just wanted to apologize." I looked up.

"Apologize? Girl, what world are you in?" She smirked.

"The one where the dead walk." I chuckled at her snotty-ness. "It's called Earth. Pay us a visit sometime."

"Is this a scam to get me to stay off Daryl?"

"No, it's just I wanted to apologize for the way I've been acting. At first I didn't know you and Daryl were dating, otherwise I wouldn't have done it. The second time I just was mad at you for getting in the way. All I wanted was him. I know it sounds weird, but now, what doesn't?" I laughed.

"Well, if that's all then I gotta book to read." She nodded then left with Daryl behind her, coming in.

"What was that about?"

"'Poligization, Mr. Grumpy."

"Who ya calling _grumpy_? You were kickin' me all night. I'm in a bad mood."

"Why is that?"

"Cause I'm engaged to you." He joked. I scowled.

"Well maybe I'm mad cause I'm engaged to you!" I shouted, facing the wall. He came over to me and rubbed my arm.

"Ya know I was jokin'." I nodded, placing my left hand on his.

"I know. I'm sorry." I looked over to him and kissed him.

"Well aren't you like an old married couple." Jonelle snickered.

"Shut up." She smirked.

"Breakfasts ready, we got some good stuff today. Bacon and fricking toast!" I raised my eyebrows.

"Really? Holy shit." I muttered. She ran out. I stood up and took Daryl's hand.

"Maybe we _are _like an old married couple." I smiled. He just winked.

"Well here comes the happy couple." I slapped my hand against my forehead.

"We're _not_-oh, right we are. Well, um you don't have to comment!" Daryl laughed at my mistake. I gave him a look which meant something along the lines of, "Shut the hell up." We sat on our usually usual log on a usually usual day in a usually usually world in a usually usual galaxy in a usually usual universe. How...usual.

"We're going to need to go to the camp Merle's with." I stated, looking over to Glenn and Merle. Daryl nodded in agreement.

"That or get them to come here." He said.

"But if we do that," Jonelle said. "We might not have enough room." We looked over the rows and rows of tents.

"I think we're good. Besides, what if there's kids your age."

"Oh, yeah. There's a lil boy Carl. He's 'bout 12 or somethin'." Merle said. Jonelle shrugged.

"Who's gonna go out?" I shook my head.

"I need ta go huntin' Daryl can go with Merle."

"Nah, I'll go with ya."

"Honey, go with your brother. I'm a big girl. I can take care of mahself. I won't come back all beaten up. Maybe. No promises." Daryl groaned.

"Fine." He sighed. I grabbed my buck knife and took off towards the creek.

**(Now it's REALLY gonna be like the time Daryl went. I just think Alex get's hurt too much)**

I trudged up the side of the mountain, a twig stuck in my side and a big crack on my forehead. My skinned knees, elbows and hands were the least of my worries. I felt like death was always an option...but then I remembered Daryl's coming back for me. I grasped the top, and pulled myself up.

"Owie." I whined. Then I saw my sister, kinda like Merle to Daryl. Her name was Jacqueline.

"Well, well, well. Looks like lil sis' got a booboo. Pull the fucking twig out, wimp!" I sighed, knowing it was just a hallucination. Like Daryl said. I decided maybe she was right. So, I tugged the twig out, and my side bled through my shirt a little. I remembered the way the army camp was, but I came across the rock structure again. The group came out, one almost fucking shot me, if it wasn't for her shitty aiming. **(The italics is when it's kinda muffled, and her eyes are closed. That's why there's no explaining on who said it, what they're doing etc. ...'s are when she can't hear the words/pause) **

_"Andrea...fuck!"_

_"...Sorry!"_

_"You...around...people...!"_

_"I said...was sorry! Can't...accept...apology!?"_

_"Guys...shush...might...walkers."_

_"...moving."_

_"Help...then!"_

_"Shit!...remember her! Merle's friend!"_

_"Merle? They...ain't back yet?"_

_"No, said they went to some camp. Didn't say where. What kind. Nothin'."_

_"Maybe...maybe she can tell us. If not, we kill 'er."_

_"Glenn and Merle are at that camp! What if she's in a relationship with Glenn 'er Merle, someone else in the camp! They might fucking kill us!"_

_"We need answers!"_

_"Killing someone is not the way to do it!"_

"Fuck you." I winced.

"Lookie here, cutie pie's awake. How 'bout we have some privacy together. Just a lil sexy time." A man slurred.

"Never."

"C'mon." He grabbed me by my left arm and saw the ring. "Well, we'll just screw whoever that is, eh? Probably dead anyway."

"Shut the fuck up."

"Shane, leave 'er alone."

"Or else, what?" The man fell with a bang. I looked back to see a pregnant brunette, who helped me up.

"Lori. I remember you as Alex?" I nodded, and glared at the bitch who shot me.

"Sorry!" She threw her hands up.

"Shoot me again, ya best pray I'm dead." I grunted.

"You alot like Merle, darlin'." Lori said.

"Well, I guess you could say it's sorta in my blood. Kind of." I snickered.

"Who's the ring?" I smiled and twisted it.

"His brother. Boy, he's got the temper of a bull, but he's real sweet sometimes."

"Who's his brother?"

"Slammin' me with 20 questions, are ya?" Lori blushed. "Daryl."

"Sorry."

"It's fine. Question me as much as ya want."

"Where's yer camp?" Another man said, a gun pointed at my face.

"Woah, slow down there partner. I'll answer as many questions as ya like, if ya shoot me, y'all are gonna get killed fer it. My camp is the army camp 'bout a mile north."

"Can you maybe take us there? We'd really appreciate it. My little girl, Lori's baby and kid ain't gonna be able to make a buncha runs." I remembered this woman as Carol, I think. Real sweety.

"Well, ain't you a peach." I smirked. "Last night we was talking 'bout lettin' you come. Visit anytime ya like, get to know some people. Make yerselves at home. Come back with me." Carol smiled.

"Do you have enough food?" I nodded.

"More than enough. But me and Daryl hunt fer the fun of it."

"Sweetie, in your condition you're not going to be able to get home without a car at least. You can drive." I stared at the red truck-like station wagon.

"Good enough. Seems big enough. Some people'll have to fit in the back, I think. Hmm...let's see. Carol, Lori, and the kids in the car with me, the guy with a gun still pointed at my face in the back, with the bitch who shot me, and the black guy in the back. No offense dude, it's just I don't know yer name and all." He grinned.

"It's cool."

"Move out!" I jumped in the front, and Carl got to sit next to me. The drive was about (Yippee) 20 minutes, including the two stops for fast food and pharmacy supplies. I know it sounds regular without zombies, but we killed about 10 or somethin'. I stopped the car near the front gate, and Daryl opened it. As I jumped out, he scanned me as if I just jumped into a mud puddle for no particular reason.

"What happened to you?"

"Had a little run in with the chief of police, and a mountain."

"What'd he do?" I shook my head.

"Nothing. Just a joke." He smiled and gave me a kiss.

"Love you."

"Love ya too."

"Well, look at that." I smiled.

"Merle told ya there was gonna be kids yer age. This is Carl 'n Sophia." Jonelle waved shyly. "They're going to be staying...here." I said.

"You know," Daryl said. "you have the biggest heart." I socked him playfully in the arm.

"I try." I chuckled.

"Emergency meeting!" Me and Daryl groaned then looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"We're like teenagers."

"Ugh. I hated being a teen."

"Hey! We dated then." I smirked. He threw his hands up.

"We know the army camp isn't a permanent option. We stay here, what if a massive herd comes through?" I shrugged.

"We got a car. I say we head on down to Arizona." Janson nodded.

"Good idea."

**OMG THIS TOOK 3 DAYS D: Kind of a Make-Up for Chapter 1 and 3's suck-ish-ness. WOOHOO 2,522 WORDS!**


	6. Chapter 6

"We just got here, man. All we need is a place to stay. You guys take the lead." T-Dog said.

"We got two army jeeps, which can carry some of our people. There's ten seats, ten of us, including Glenn. You guys can fit in the station wagon, and Merle on his motorcycle. We can leave at dawn day after tomorrow. 'Kay?" I said. Daryl nodded.

"Right now we should get something ta eat. I'm starving." He said.

"Just 'cause I got injured, don't mean I didn't get us some squirrel." I snickered, holding up a few of them. I handed them to Daryl and sat on a log as we roasted the squirrel.

"I remember when I met ya, you were all grammar. Now yer just as bad as me." Daryl laughed. I socked him in the arm.

"Shut up." I grinned.

! #$%Daryl^&*()_+

This morning I was woken up by Kassy, giving a soft call. I smiled at Alex, sleeping peacefully, that beautiful smile planted on her face 24/7.

"Daryl! Wake Alex! It's almost time to go!" She said.

"Lexi. Wake up." I whispered as she stirred in response.

"What?" She asked, turning her head around to face me.

"Time to go soon."

"Ugh." She groaned, hopping up from the bed and slipping on denim shorts as I forced on my shirt. Jonelle stepped in to interrupt.

"Married couple, at it again, are ya?" Alex grinned.

"Shut up, we'll be there soon."

"Love you." I said, hugging her around the waist and staring deep into her eyes. She smiled and gave me a kiss.

"Love you too." She said.

"C'mon! This is _no_ time for Love Fest 2013!" Jonelle shouted. Alex sighed and walked out of the tent, as I followed quietly behind.

"We'll take Yuna, Glenn, and Jonelle." I said.

"Ok, Kassy, Starr, Me, Zac, and Karley will go in the other jeep. Merle, right? You're on the motorcycle. Someone said something about T-Dog driving the truck, with Carol in front, Carl, Lori, and Sophia in the back, Rick, and Andrea in the very back, correct?" Janson asked, confirming his information was correct. The mentioned nodded, and we got into the vehicles, as I let Alex drive, considering she was begging. **(Newnan) **We were forced to stop after a few minutes out of Atlanta, far enough that you could only see the closest buildings.

"I'm gonna stay in the car." Alex muttered. I nodded and hopped out, only to be greeted by a herd of walkers from Atlanta. Not face-to-face. We just stopped to check if everyone was O.K.

"Get in the car! Everybody!" I shouted, running into our car.

"Everyone here? Yuna? Glenn? Jonelle?" I asked, looking back, to see they were all there. We started driving towards Arizona. When Nighttime came, we were 'bout 1 hour into Alabama **(Cheaha Resort State Forest****)**, and were holed up in a small house in the woods near the city. There weren't enough bedrooms for everyone, only 3, so me and Alex had to sleep in the living room with Jonelle, Glenn, and Yuna, while Starr and Merle slept in the truck. Rick, Lori, and Carl got a room, Andrea, Carol, and Sophia got a room, and T-Dog and Kassy got what was the kids' bedroom. I was the first on the couch, Glenn second, Yuna third, and Jonelle forth. We were all on different couches, though. Alex got mad at me cause I wouldn't share the couch because it was too small, so she had to sleep on the floor, but she'll get over it. Hopefully.

! $%Alex^&*()_+

My back hurt, not to mention I was...maybe pregnant. I was still working on telling Daryl. Maybe when we made it to Mississippi at on our first stop I would tell him. Tonight. I promised myself tonight. I sat up to see Daryl.

"Ya know, that is creepy." I said, smiling and giving him a kiss.

"I know, it's just you looked so peaceful and all." He chuckled.

"'S still creepy, babe." I said, giving him another kiss.

"What's for breaaaaakfaaaaast." Jonelle whined.

"Eggs." T-Dog said, coming out of the kitchen. "It may be the end of the world, but I still make 'em good."

"Guys. We need to go after breakfast." Rick said, walking downstairs with Lori and Carl. I sat up and made a run for the bathroom.

"Shit." I whispered. I threw up in the toilet. "So, this is how it feels."

"You okay, Alex?" I turned around to see Daryl in the doorway. I nodded.

"Fine."

"You still okay to drive?" I nodded again.

"I'm okay, Daryl. You don't need to worry."

"You clean up, I'll save ya a seat." I smiled.

"Thanks." I took a rag and washed my face-with no water. Sadly enough. As I walked out of the bathroom, to see Daryl standing at the doorway.

"Stalker." I muttered while smiling, as he smiled back.

"I'm just creepin' you out a lot, ain't I?" He snickered.

"Yea..." I said. We walked into the kitchen, and I sat next to Jonelle with Daryl by me, like always. Surprisingly (not _that_ much) T-Dog made awesome eggs-not too racist, right?-and it was pretty much the best meal I've had in weeks.

"Compliments to the chef, T." I said. T-Dog beamed.

"Glad ya like 'em!" He exclaimed as I took another bite, fully finishing off the breakfast.

"Mmmmm..." I smiled. Daryl stood up and I followed him.

"What?" He grunted turning around.

"I'm just heading for the fucking bathroom." I lied, a little too harshly.

"Then go!" He yelled. I sighed and trudged off 'for the fucking bathroom'.

_Why is he being so harsh? I was just-okay maybe not-on my way to the bathroom. Jesus._ I thought, as another 'surprise' found itself out of my mouth and into the toilet.

"Ugh."

"Alex? You alright in there, mate?" I gave an inquisitive look to myself in the mirror.

"Who the..." The male voice laughed.

"Ya don't know me, do ya?" His scratchy thick Australian accent said.

"No, not really."

"It's Jack." I could feel his smile, threw open the door and gave him a big hug around the neck.

"Jack! I missed you! How have you been?!" I beamed, pulling away.

"Well, it's been a ride. Those bastards won't stop snapping at me with there nasty, ew, unsanitary teeth. I haven't seen anyone in a while who didn't want to tear me to shreds and eat my remains." He scrunched his face and then saw the ring.

"Woah! Who's that there?" He chuckled.

"Um, his name is Daryl."

"You mean that asshole that had sex with the stripper?"

"He's not that much of an asshole, Jack. Only...sometimes."

"He still alive?" I nodded, feeling a tear roll down my face.

"Is Jackie?" He shook his head.

"She told me to cover her, she fell down, and the things got her." The next thing I knew I was crying into his shoulder, mourning my sister.

"I love you."

"Love ya too." I smile up at him, then felt Daryl passing by. Well, that's my problem now.

"Jack." He stood back, crouching down a bit to reach my height, and put his hands on my shoulders. "Promise you won't leave again. Please?"

"I won't. But, answer this, why am I Australian anyway?" I shrugged.

"Beats me. Maybe 'cause you grew up there for most of your life? Me and Jackie were stuck in America. Pph." He chuckled.

"Can I ask you two questions?" I nodded again, standing up with his arm around me and my head buried into his bloodied shirt. "Where are you guys fixing to go?"

"Arizona. The island we always go to for summer break." I said as he led me into the kitchen, still in the same position.

"Cheating already?" I looked up to see Jonelle.

"No, he's my brother, twerp."

"Might wanna check on Daryl. He stalked off to the attic." She warned. I nodded and gave one last hug to Jack before running upstairs.

"What the hell is your problem?" I shouted, when I found Daryl.

"You have a problem cheatin' on me!" He retorted. I grunted.

"Are you _fucking_ serious?! So you can cheat on me _twice_, but I can't do the same?" His face grew angrier.

"So you admit it!"

"No! I don't! He's my fucking brother!" His rage faded to a guilty stare. "You know what? I'm _sick_ of making all of these fucking mistakes then getting them rubbed in my face, even when you just misunderstood! If you're gonna do that...it's fucking over!"

"Alex! I'm sorry!"

"Daryl," I took a deep breath. "It's fine. It's not you, it's me."

"Wait, are you saying it's over?"

"No, it's just...I'm pregnant."

**And ANOTHER chapter! WOOHOO! Sorry I didn't upload sooner. It's my last day in the Philippines, and my mom is all like, "YOU'RE GONNA GO IN THE OCEAN IF I HAVE TO DRAG YOU! IT'S YOUR LAST DAY! ONCE YOU'RE DONE, YOU CAN DO WHATEVER YOU WANT! AS LONG AS IT DOESN'T INVOLVE THAT COMPUTER!" Ugh. Mothers. Next chapter will be (I PROMISE) Posted in at least 3-4 hours. Now, I have to eat dinner cause it's 6:50 and I need to eat. BAI!**


End file.
